


i feel you stand beside me

by addledAuthor (Liamchip)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Extreme slow burn, M/M, Violence, Will add more as needed - Freeform, demonstuck au, gun use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liamchip/pseuds/addledAuthor
Summary: got inspired via a prompt, so here this is. chapter 1 and 2 are being posted at the same time, updates will most likely be a week apart.





	i feel you stand beside me

You didn’t mean to break into the bank. It just kind of happened. 

You saw a couple of people with masks head inside, so you followed them silently, stealthily as you waited for a chance. You slowly start to take the robbers-- at least, you assumed they were robbers,-- out, with well-placed throat jabs and by using your tail to suffocate them. Your name is Dave Strider, and you are a demon. But, you weren’t always a demon. You were once a hero. And you’re not gonna let the curse change you into something you’re not. Up ahead, you can hear a phone ring. You don’t pay it too much heed, instead following the robbers and continuing to knock them out one by one, even as the sound of sirens starts to reach your ears. The main crew, the ones that weren’t lookouts, had reached the vault, and they had explosives all over it, ready to detonate. You curse and stay back, covering your ears in an attempt to keep yourself from going deaf if-- when-- they set them off. The room shakes, and a wave of heat washes over you as the sound of an explosion rocks your body. You can feel the cops rushing in behind you, your back exposed and completely defenseless as they train their weapons on you.   
You kneel with your hands over your head. The sound of the sirens and the sound of burning fire fills your ears. The cops, the good guys, surround you, their guns trained on you. They’re scared of you, you can tell. And you don’t blame them. You’re a monster. Literally. You smirk slightly, tilting your head to the side. You eye the cop behind you. Your tail lashes out and strikes him in the chest, knocking him back into a wall. The others all open fire as you quickly dive for the feet of the cops in front of you. You dig your claws into their ankles, feeling them break skin as you pull, knocking them onto their backs. The last two are starting to back up to the doorway, one of them pulling out a radio. Well, that just won’t do. You grab one of their guns-- who said that demons had to be old-fashioned?-- and shot the radio out of his hands. 

They both quickly drop their weapons, and you advance, knocking them out with two well-placed punches. Sometimes you scare yourself with how good you are. You never mean to kill, and you haven’t killed anyone yet. But the curse that you had received was slowly growing stronger and may soon overtake you. You only hope that you figure out how to break it before then. The rush of power was addicting, compelling, and you’re afraid that eventually you’re not going to be able to keep yourself from going for killshots. You’ve managed to keep the demon-hunters off your back, mainly because you yourself used to be one, and you know all of their tricks. But one random encounter with a demon known as Karkat Vantas, and now you’re stuck as the thing you once hated. 

That very same demon has been following you. After your showdown with the police you quickly climbed to the roofs to sprint away. You noticed him a couple of blocks back, but you’re in no rush to start the conversation. If he wants to talk to you, let him be the one to make the first move. You pick up your pace, leading him on a merry chase. You don’t want to return to your hideout with him following-- who knows what he’ll do to Dirk?-- so instead you run in a big circle, waiting for him to catch up. You feel him grab your ankle before you hear his words, and you stop to avoid falling.  
“Dave.” Karkat started.   
“Hmm?” You asked, not turning to face him.  
“How long are you gonna ignore me, you obtuse asshole?” He asks.  
“Bout the same amount of time as it’ll take for you to realize that I’m not interested in anything you have to offer me.” You reply.   
“Even the cure for your condition?” He offered. You fell silent, and he moved to sit next to you, taking your silence as a victory.   
“There is a cure. But it’s in the middle of buttfuck nowhere, in a hellish place called Alternia. You in?” He asks. You pretend to consider it, but you already know that you’re going and so does he, the righteous prick that he is.   
“If this is a trick you’re dead.” You reply.   
“You think that I’d make something as important as this up? You must be the dumbest sack of shit on this pisspoor excuse of a planet.” He replies, as verbose as always.   
“How do we get to Alteranal?” You ask, mainly just to piss him off. And by the way that he rounds on you, you know that it worked.   
“We get to Alternia via the demon portal. Y’know, the one that you and your brother opened a week ago?” He answered.   
“Oh, you mean the one that we forced shut two days ago after finding out that we let you in?” You asked him mockingly. His eyes widen, before he scowls and looks away from you. “Of course you did. Oblivious fucks, what, did you assume I would have my own way back?”   
“Well, yeah, you’re a fucking demon.”   
“Congrats on pointing out that extremely obvious fact, fucknut. In case you haven’t realized, so are you.” He said, shutting you up for a second.   
“How are we gonna get to Alternia?” You ask, after a moment of silence.   
“Easy. We go to your base, open up another portal, and have Dirk make sure that no other demons slip through.” He replied, as if he had already planned it all. He probably has, the bastard. You raise a hand.   
“One problem with that. Dirk will likely attempt to kill us on sight if he sees the both of us. He’ll assume that I’ve been fully turned, as I told him that I would never willingly associate with demons.” You say with a grimace.   
“Fine.” He pauses to think. “You go in and help Dirk make the portal, and then I’ll jump through as if I was waiting for a chance to go back.” You hum noncommittally, considering the plan.   
“That actually has the makings of a decent plan, I’m surprised. Here I thought you were unable to string together more than a few minutes worth of thoughts.” You replied snarkily. He just slaps a hand to his face, before reaching out with the same hand and flipping you off.   
“Tomorrow. I’ll open a portal tomorrow.” You say with finality, before leaping off the roof and continuing towards your base. And when you turn around, he doesn’t follow.


End file.
